The Age of Peace
by mark251002
Summary: Hiccup is an outcast. When he was young and had tried to tame that Nightmare, his father got in the way. Now, five years later, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third has come back to Berk to try too finish what he began. Hiccstrid and contains spoilers for HTTYD 2
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone,**

**So this is my first story on and I would love to see some positive reviews. Constructive criticism is fine since it will help me, but straight up hating is mean, and I would be happy if no one did that. So sit back, relax, and have a good day (or night or whatever time of day depending where you live)**

" How could you have done this, Hiccup!" my father, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk yelled into my face, barely refraining from grabbing me and ringing my neck. I had tried to show the people of Berk that dragons aren't what they seemed, that they are victims too. I had almost tamed that Nightmare, my hand inches from his snout, then my father messed it all up. " You're not my boy... You're not my son..." He then went to the guards and then, seconds later, I was being dragged to the cells and was thrown in, my face hitting the wall and my nose instantly gushing with blood. He sat, alone for at least 10 minutes, wondering what he had done with his life to deserve such treatment, when he heard a door open and close, then five different sets of footsteps. "Well well well, thank Thor someone finally understands that Hiccup belongs in a cage." Said Snotlout, as he came over gloating that his cousin is in prison. "Shut up, Snotlout." Hiccup growled. " Oh ho ho no, Hiccup my useless cousin. People have finally seen that you belong with rats." " And what did I do too deserve that, huh, HUH! All my life! You and the twins have messed with me, teased me, pushed me around, and all I did was try! I TRIED, SO HARD! AND NO ONE EVER DID ANYTHING, NO ONE EVER SAW ME AS MORE THAN A FISHBONE!" Hiccup was really mad now. And Astrid was sitting in the corner, trying not too feel guilty. I mean, it certainly wasn't her fault, right? She never pushed him or said anything. But, that's the problem. She never said anything when he got bullied around, yet he always helped her, stood up for her. And now, she was wishing she could go back, tell him she would help him. She looked up, and what she saw was something she never expected. Fishlegs was thinking almost the exact same thing as Astrid, and Astrid thought she might even have saw guilt in the twins eyes. But whatever those four were thinking, Snotlout sure wasn't. "No one cares, Hiccup. And now, you're going to be taken to the depths of Hel, for being Loki's cruel trick to this world." Just then, they all heard a noise of a door being opened and closed and looked to see their chief come in with a look of pure death. "Get up Hiccup." Hiccups father growled as he opened the cell. "I don't think I will, Stoick." Hiccup spat. Then his father took two steps across the room and punched Hiccup so hard it dislocated his jaw. The twins, Fishlegs and Astrid all gasped. Even Snotlout looked a bit surprised. "You will get up now, or I will get the Nightmare you tried to 'help', burn you in front of the whole village!" Slowly, Hiccup got up, and the look on his face surprised her. It's not that he didn't look afraid, or hurt, he looked, calm? No. More like accepting, not caring. Maybe even a little happy. "I will come back in five minutes, and when I do, you better be ready." He then told everyone to leave. He heard the door open then close. He was going to sit down and think how he was going to somehow message Toothless, but wasn't even 30 seconds before he heard the door open and close again. Hiccup thought it was Snotlout coming back too gloat. But who he saw surprised him. It was...

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup" she said simply. "Go away, Astrid" and Hiccup growled for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. "No Hiccup. You're.. You're gonna die unless you let me help you."

Did he just hear the great Astrid Hofferson stutter, because of him? No, of course not. She just knew he was hiding something, and she wanted to find out what by making him trust her. "No, I don't need you're help." He said. "But"- "I SAID GET OUT ASTRID! GET OUT!" He yelled, his eyes bulging. He fell too the floor and started sobbing. "Just please, get out". Astrid was stunned. Since when did Hiccup go all rage mode like that. She knew there was no way he would let her help him. So she left, and five minutes later, he was getting dragged to the arena. "Today, a great dishonour has happened. Hiccup Haddock has betrayed us. If he wants to protect the dragons, he can lose his life" Stoick boomed, making sure everyone outside the kill ring heard him. Astrid couldn't stand this. She walked away, trying to figure out a way to help Hiccup without being seen, but then she thought she saw something, and it was very black. Then she heard a growl, not near her, but it seemed to be travelling up the wall of the arena. That's when she started putting the pieces together. She knew Hiccup was hiding, something, she heard a dragon growl but she couldn't see it because it was black. And two weeks ago, when we had started dragon training, he had said to his father that he shot down a Night Fury. And Hiccup also knew how too control dragons, which needs practice. So that could only mean "Night Fury", she whispered. She heard a loud, high pitched noise, then a explosion and suddenly every thing was happening too fast. What she did make out, though, was a black dragon with a small teen on its back, both of them probably never too return too Berk.

**And that's the end of my first chapter. I plan to make this a long series, but being a bad writer with creativeness issues, well, we'll see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter I: The Man She Loved

**Hi everyone,**

**4 Hours and already got three reviews. I know its not much, but considering I'm horrible at writing, I'm happy. So, all that's left for you guys too do is sit back, relax, and have a good day (or night or whatever time of day depending where you live).**

_2 years later_

"Hey bud, wanna go flying?" Hiccup asked Toothless. It was a nice warm sunny day on Boarhead Island, and Hiccup wanted too enjoy it. It's been two years since they left Berk in the cover of smoke. Two years since they became free. Sure, there was Gobber who treated him like a son. Even Yohan was nice when he came back from the other Islands. But two people who like or care about really wasn't a big enough list too make him go back. Maybe Astrid missed him... nope. Of course she wouldn't. Why would she? She was so much better than him. She could never fall for a fishbone. No one could.

Toothless warbled and nodded his head as if too say "_yeah, lets fly_". But Hiccup couldn't hear him though. He didn't understand dragonese. No human did. "Come on, bud lets go". While the duo were flying through the air, Hiccup thought back too the day Astrid said she would help him. He didn't believe her. Because, why would anyone fall for a fishbone?

_Back on Berk_

She didn't know. Astrid didn't know why she like Hiccup the useless, Hiccup the fishbone. She probably did because she found out that Hiccup made her favourite axe for her, helped her, was kind too her, and never did she once stop too help him. If... When, he came back, she would apologize for every bit of sadness and heartache she had caused.

She wished Stoick would have let him help that Nightmare. If he had, the dragons probably wouldn't be attacking still. They were relentless. Stealing food all the time, wrecking houses almost very second day now. And this was two years after Hiccup had fled. She was dreading how things would be in a few years.

"Hey babe". Snotlout said, then he put his arms around her. She wished he would learn, as she started twisting his arm. Since Hiccup had gone, he had become a little bolder, and she had broke his arm more than she used too.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay okay okay," he started yelping. She let go of his arm, almost reluctantly. She left the Great Hall then, and left too go home. When she had got there, though, Spitelout (Snotlouts dad) left their house. When she went inside, her mother and father were arguing. She hid in the doorway, and when they finished the conversation with her dad storming up too his room and her mother exhausted, only then did she enter the room.

Astrid was about too say something when her mother asked "you heard, didn't you?". Astrid didn't know what too say. She heard something about her and Snotlout and Spitelout, but not all of it.

"You're dad wants you too marry Snotlout." her mother said simply. "WHA-" but her mother interrupted. "I said you're dad wants. I know you don't like Snotlout, but you have too decide soon. He wants you too marry Snotlout because the Jorgansons are rich. So if you want too marry who you want, decide."

Astrid was in shock. She didn't know who. But she did know. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew she loved Hiccup. But she didn't want too admit it.

So somewhere, in the wild, was the man she loved, the one who would never want too return.

**Sorry it took so long. I had planned too finish it last night but I lost my iPad. Yes, my iPad. I use my iPad for this story. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter II: The Dragon Master

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews.**

**Review Replies:**

**DragonDreamer1088: Oh, ok**

**TheFail10: Thanks cuz**

**person unknown 686: wow, thanks, that means a lot**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter three.**

_5 years after Berk_

"NIGHT FURY-"

"GET DOWN!"

A mysterious Night Fury an it's even more mysterious rider flew past a trading ship. The boy and the dragon were going for there usual everyday flights. The duo were once again trying to fly as far as the world reaches. Racing for nowhere is what they always did. "Hey bud, what do you say we stop on that island down there?" He asked Toothless. Toothless warbled in agreement. They flew down to the island. It was lush with growth and trees.

Just as Hiccup was getting off Toothless, he heard a noise. They both froze, but they saw it was actually a sapphire blue terror. But it was running, why would it be-

"Dragon Master, it's the Dragon Master!" It was. Vikings, Berk Vikings too be exact. So Hiccup ran away, getting Toothless too split up so the dragon could distract the people behind him.

Most of the Vikings followed Toothless ('Probably for the glory' Hiccup thought as he snorted) but he kept running because there was still some Berkians tearing behind him, and as dumb and slow as they usually were, he'd been obviously not giving them enough credit as they were on his heels. One Viking woman behind him was a familiar face, and he almost tripped and choked when he recognised her.

He had too make sure she didn't find out who he was.

So, mustering as much strength as he could, he made a flying leap onto a tree and proceeded too climb up it. When he was at the top he was bounding from tree to tree. He thought all this balance and skilfulness must be from all the tricks he's been doing with Toothless.

He kept going and going and going until he was sure the Vikings had lost him.

* * *

><p>He got away.<p>

Again! She was more than mad or angry, she was FURIOUS!

This elusive dragon rider with his Night Fury, causing so many troubles! Why would anyone in their right mind befriend a dragon, especially a NIGHT FURY! She was going crazy. The Dragon Rider was the one leading all the attacks. And, being Berks best warrior, she was the one assigned too taking him down.

But he always managed too get away. Always.

She had thought 'This time, for sure', and then he climbs a tree and goes bounding on the treetops. She would have that Night Fury and it's Rider, she would make sure of that.

"Fishlegs, what have we got?" Astrid asked. "We've got about twelve Zipplebacks, eight Nadders, two Nightmares and twenty Gronkles." Fishlegs finished.

They had found a island near Berk that had many dragons, and they thought taking this island might reduce the number of dragons in the raids. The village was really taking a toll now, ash and debris everywhere, not all the houses rebuilt or the whole village cleaned in time for another dragon raid. Astrid couldn't help but always wonder what would happen in the next few years, what would become of Berk?

"Fishlegs! Go help Gobber hand out new weapons, and find Snotlout!

"Already on it!" He replied, leaving in a hurry.

Astrid sighed. She needed to find that damned dragon rider! She was going too go crazy if he got away again.

* * *

><p>His heart was in his throat. 'THAT WAS ASTRID!' He thought too himself. He wondered why Astrid would be here, on this island. He knew there were a lot of dragons on his island, but was it close too home-no-Berk? He didn't know. He didn't care.<p>

He watched as the Dragons and Vikings fought it out, sometimes a Viking was flung way far out too sea ('Good Ridance' he thought) and the occasional Dragon was hurt as well. There was one Nadder who got severely injured, and he felt really bad not being able too do anything while its throat was sliced open.

He needed too get to Toothless, and save the other dragons.

Hiccup went across the field where the Dragons and Vikings were fighting, then made his Night Fury call. He learnt that a while ago, back when he was separated from Toothless.

All Vikings turned around too see what the noise was, and when they saw nothing, they carried on fighting.

They should have looked harder.

"NIGHT FURY-"

"GET DOWN!"

A purple ball of plasma exploded in the field, then Hiccup and Toothless landed on the ground.

"GO BUD! I can handle them. Protect the dragons."

Toothless reluctantly turned around and rushed too the dragons.

"YOU PEOPLE WANT A FIGHT?! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>There was the dragon rider, in the middle of the field, challenging them all.<p>

All the Vikings were about too rush forward, when Astrid made them all stop. She would make sure she was the one who took the dragon rider down.

"Don't move any closer too the rider!" Astrid called.

"I've got this" she muttered too herself.

She walked closer too the dragon rider, cautious. She pulled out her double bladed axe, and when she looked back at the rider, his posture had changed, it was like he was sad. She shook her head, 'he's probably just scared that he doesn't have his dragon too protect him anymore' she thought.

So, with her battle axe out, and a time honoured battle cry, she charged.

He was still standing there though, not moving. At the very last second he pulled a sword out and deflected her axe pushing her back.

Everyone gasped. They had seen him before, but always on his dragon, they never close quarters. He pressed a button on his sword, and they all stared at him, shocked. His sword had caught on fire, now meaning he was fighting with a flaming sword.

'I have too be careful,' she thought too herself 'I don't want too get burnt now do I.'

She rushed at him again, only too be blocked again. So this time, she feinted. She new he was going too block, and while he was, she gave him an uppercut to the face, taking off his mask.

What she saw was something he didn't expect too see. Auburn hair, freckles dotting his face. It looked too familiar.

She didn't want too believe it was him.

Now that his mask was off, he jumped on that Night Fury and flew away, leaving an annoyed Astrid, once again.

**Sorry this chapter is WAYYYYY overdue, I've just had problems. Not only do I use my iPad for this story, I had MAJORRRR writers block. My parents are also breaking up, and my mum took us too a caravan park too talk too us about, and the park has horrible reception. So yeah, sorry for it being late. Bye!**

**P.S. Hiccups suit is his HTTYD 2 flight suit.**


End file.
